My Master
by Ellis McDohl
Summary: The Soul Eater's thoughts about its life and its masters. This takes place long after the war. The Soul Eater takes a physical form to talk to McDohl.


"My Master"  
by: Ellis McDohl  
first entry: January 20, 2002 (6:55 am)  
last entry: January 20, 2002 (9:00 am)  
Disclaimer: Not mine for eternity... ^^  
  
Author's notes:  
Hello. Here's another one. Though I probably got the wrong concept about Runes... I want to believe it like this. I don't know what's wrong with me. Okay, here it is. This is the Soul Eater speaking. I hope you enjoy. If you'd like to flame me, go ahead but please go easy.  
I hope you enjoy.  
  
Ellis McDohl  
***************************************************  
"My Master"  
by: Ellis McDohl  
  
  
A rune is a rune.  
  
There can be no change in that. Us, True runes were born from the Rune of Beginning. Our 'father'. They symbolize life's very existence. Human would not exist without us. And we co-exist with them.  
  
Or do we?  
  
We could leave our masters if we wished it so. I am not really supposed to be the one to say this but we are selfish. Yes, we are selfish, us true runes. I have no doubt about it because we take what we want if our holders are not worthy of us.   
  
They are merely mortals after all.  
  
They live for a few years, sometimes even shorter, if I see it fit, they need to be killed. I am, after all, The Rune of Life and Death. I take what I wish and I don't care about others. My former master were undoubtedly worthy ones. But I was just a little tired of them.  
  
Perhaps you know of the boy, Ted, and his grandfather. Ah, now that was something. It was an amusing thing to be held by them. The grandfather was alright though I've always wanted to run off with someone else. Wait! I think I ran away from him quite a number of times.  
  
How else would he age like that?  
  
When he found me, I had to go back. I was just too tired.  
  
So then, I caused his fall and in the process be granted a new master.  
  
That was the boy, Ted. I got to see the world for once and I was hungry. I wanted more souls. I wanted to get away from just staying at one place. It can get very boring, you know. So One time, I left my former master, Ted, for someone else.  
  
I wanted to have a bit of fun for myself and besides that, I wanted to test if that boy was worthy of me.   
  
It took a few years for him to find me. He had gotten older the next time I met him and he passed my test. And I continued to stop time for him. Keeping him from aging so I could live with him. And once again I waited. During that time, so many wars happened and I managed to get as much souls as I wanted.   
  
Time continued to flow...  
  
'Time' is always like that, I know but time doesn't really matter to a True Rune like me because we True Runes created time itself. Or, to be more precise, our Mother Darkness who shed 'Tear' that enabled us to be born from the Rune of Beginning. Father Sword and Father Shield had always fought it out. It was a bit annoying to have them fighting at such but I got what I wanted.  
  
I'm not the only one who could cause wars, you know.  
  
I am only doing what I must.  
  
And that is to exist.  
  
Actually, one can't really call our "master", "masters" That is because we only lend them our powers. And, in turn, we are taken cared of. We could run away if we wanted to. But of all of us, I was normally the only who always ran away.  
  
Funny don't you think so?  
  
And then... there was McDohl.  
  
The first time I felt him, I knew I wanted him. He was a beautiful child. Pale and unmarred. He had soft, jet-black, hair that dance when the wind passed by and shone when the sunlight touched it. But what I loved most about him were his golden eyes. So honest and full of life, yet, sad for some reason.  
  
My Master Ted, sensed it. My longing for this, beautiful child, and I felt him stop me. And for a wonder, I did. I didn't want to mar such perfection. He is too... perfect. I could only stare at him in awe.  
  
My Master Ted thought it wise for us to leave but we got caught in the war so, we ended up back where we left. In the McDohl Household. But it was still not wise to live in the same house so he requested a small house near Gregminster.  
  
We often came to visit him. Because not even Master Ted could bear to be away from him. Because he was his only true friend. They laughed and talked and played pranks when they could and got into trouble together.  
  
They shared their troubles and I only watched from where I am. Yet, somehow, I am contented.   
  
It all seemed so perfect...  
  
But the one who was chasing us came and destroyed it all. And I ended up with the McDohl child.  
  
I felt almost guilty, being with him. Staying with him like this. And yet, deep inside, this was what I wanted. I took Odessa's soul, I took Gremio's soul, I took his father's soul and even my former master's at his request and much to the sadness of my Master McDohl.  
  
Yet, he didn't blame me. He never did and he never will... Because he was who he was and that will never change.  
  
I was glad when the Mistress of the Rune of the Gate called Gremio out from me and I gave his soul back, hoping it would ease the boy's pain and, hopefully, wipe that sad expression on his face...  
  
...I know it wouldn't last long... yet, I want to give him something. And this was the least I could do.  
  
Even just a tiny bit, he was happy. And it made me happy.  
  
I still did not leave his side and I did not let him age.   
  
That girl, Kasumi love my master and my master, somehow had feelings for her. I envied her because she was the one my master loved. But she ages... and my master does not. Because of me...  
  
So many years had passed since then, everyone has lived and died and he still remained the same. Beautiful and ageless and unmarred by time's cruel hands. Unlike all the others.   
  
He's sitting by the brook near his small house. The moon was full and bright and he looked even paler under the it. He looked a little happy while he looked up at the night sky. Stars twinkled like little jewels. There was no one around. He had lived away from the world to protect himself and I and them. He is kind, you know.   
  
And his kindness is what I loved about him too...  
  
For once, I wish to show him, myself. For once I wish to be with him. Not like this, only watching him. I want something else.  
  
So I conjured up enough courage and magic to show him a more physical form of me.   
  
Bright light covered us, and he shielded his eyes from the bright coming from me. He put his hand down and was first alarms when he did not find my mark on his right hand. He looked around frantically for me and then he laid his eyes on me.  
  
I wore a long, black dress. My hair was long and black, my face was pale. And my eyes were gold, like his. But I knew I was nothing compared to him. He looked at him, first frowning then his eyes softened.  
  
I think he could see right through me.  
  
"Hello." He greeting, smiling at me. "I thought it was you..."  
  
I felt a blush heat up my cheeks when I see him smile. It was small and very pleasant. It reminded me of the first time Ted and I saw him. I felt happy but I hid that fact.  
  
"You know who I am then?" I asked, coolly.  
  
"Yes." He replied. "Although I never thought you'd show yourself to me like this." And he chuckled, softly.  
  
I took a step forward. "I've never met someone like you before..."  
  
"Why is that?" He asked, looking down at the reflection in the brook.  
  
I was watching him. Just like I've always done. But things were different now.  
  
"You... don't blame me?" I asked, slowly.  
  
"No." He replied. "How could I? You and I are the same..." And he looked up at me, smiling. "We're both alone."  
  
I looked down at the moon's reflection in the brook's water that silently gossiped about things that passed, things that are now happening and things that will come. This was the way of the world.  
  
"I was the cause of it all..." I said, sadly. "I was the reason why this whole war started... I-"  
  
"Don't say such things..." He said, gently. "You've been through a lot too..."  
  
He said it so kindly and gently. I knew he was speaking from his heart. This was how he was. Since time immemorial.   
  
"Do you...want me leave?" I asked, softly.  
  
I want to leave him and yet I could not leave him. Just when I started love him. It was odd for a Rune like me to fall for a human boy. But then perhaps that's not so impossible. Not if it's him.  
  
I had turned my head away so as not to see his face. I didn't want to see him when he rejects me. It would hurt me so bad I want to stop existing. If he rejected me... For the first time, I felt what mortals call 'tears' run down my pale cheeks. I've never been bestowed with this but then perhaps we, true runes are... I don't know. After all, Mother Darkness had shed 'Tear' and that we were born...  
  
I think it was time to say goodbye to the first one I loved.  
  
But he surprised me.  
  
He held out his hand to me, smiling, gently. A real smile. Not the like the first one but a smile, pleasant and warm and free. He looked so young and I want to keep him like this forever. This was the first time he smiled just for me...  
  
...Only for me...  
  
"Stay." He said, simply.   
  
I nodded. The wind blew making the trees moan and our hair dance. It was cool and it carried a pleasant scent of the fields my beautiful Master loved so much. He was like this forever. He was perfect, in my eyes.   
  
And I loved him.  
  
We stayed like this for a little while longer. It was nice. It felt like time stopped for the both of us.  
  
A rune is a rune, after all.  
  
END  
  
****************************************  
further notes:  
I don't know if McDohl would've acted as he did in this fic. And I suppose, Runes wouldn't have genders like this. Sorry 'bout that. ^^  
Bye for now.  
  
Ellis 


End file.
